For Your Happiness
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Uryuu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan, "Setidaknya aku lebih beruntung daripada kau karena bisa menikahi gadis yang kucintai." / Kurosaki sialan itu pasti yang memberi tahu anak ini. / Ishida Family. Slight IshiHime. The fanart is not mine. Mind to RnR?


_Dedicated to those who love _**IshiHime **_pair. Thank you for choosing them as your favourite pairing. And for those who love _**Ishida Family **_interaction._

Mungkin alurnya sedikit melompat-lompat dan membingungkan. Maaf ya.

_Please enjoy this story, minna_! ^^

* * *

Empat belas Maret seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling _spesial _untuk seorang Ryuuken Ishida.

Tanggal saat ia dilahirkan ke dunia, tanggal yang sangat berarti baginya di setiap tahunnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, entah kebahagiaannya berlipat ganda menjadi dua ataukah malah terbagi menjadi dua, Ryuuken sama sekali tidak tahu.

Empat belas Maret, ketika usianya menginjak separuh abad, putra satu-satunya yang hingga kini mengumbar kebanggaan _quincy_ menikah—

—dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

Sesuatu yang tak bisa Ryuuken dapatkan di saat remajanya. Entah ia harus berbahagia, ataukah menertawakan ketidak-beruntungannya.

**-#-**

**A Ryuuken-Uryuu Family Fic  
also...  
An IshiHime Fic**

**-#-**

**For Your Happiness  
[Ketika tersenyum untukmu menjadi pilihanku...]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
I'm not trying to make a profit from this fanfiction**

**-#-**

_Bahagia itu sederhana..._

Bagi Uryuu Ishida, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ketika dirinya memakai sepasang jas putih lengkap dengan dasi perak dan sarung tangan putih. Pakian serba putih untuk mengikat jalinan cintanya dengan teman karibnya semasa menempuh pendidikan di Karakura High. Orihime Inoue—sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi Orihime Ishida.

Uryuu merapikan dasinya sekali lagi dan mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sempurna sudah. Remaja yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa itu merasa tak ada kekurangan yang luput dari perhatiannya.

_Cklek_.

Pintu terbuka.

Senyum Uryuu yang mengembang sedikit berubah menjadi wajah datar ketika Ryuuken Ishida masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil yang disediakan oleh penyelenggara pesta pernikahan itu untuk sang pengantin bersiap.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Ryuuken datar, sambil menutup pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bingkai pintu.

Uryuu mengangguk pelan dan berdehem, "Terima kasih kau menyempatkan diri datang ke sini."

Ryuuken melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan tersenyum sinis, "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini ayah macam apa?"

Uryuu tidak menjawab, hanya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bermaksud memulai pembicaraan lagi, pun anak dan ayah itu tidak jua ingin memulai sebuah perdebatan kecil di antara mereka.

Ryuuken menghela nafas kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam saku jasnya dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik perak yang ia ambil dari saku celananya. Bahkan hingga usianya sudah setengah abad, kepala Rumah Sakit itu masih belum mau peduli bahwa merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Uryuu akhirnya menempatkan dirinya di sebuah kursi berwarna keemasan dengan ukiran di pegangan dan sandarannya.

"Setelah ini kau tidak bisa menjadi anak cengeng yang selalu membanggakan _quincy_ lagi," ujar Ryuuken kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tugas utamamu pun berubah menjadi membahagiakan gadis itu."

Uryuu mengangguk.

Keputusannya menikahi Orihime sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang. Meskipun memburu _hollow_ selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya, namun kebahagiaan Orihime jauh lebih penting. Ia paham dan sadar akan hal itu dari saat ia mengajak gadis itu untuk hidup bersama dalam satu atap.

Ryuuken menghembuskan asap rokok lagi dari mulutnya, kemudian mematikan rokok itu di atas asbak yang ada di atas meja pualam putih, tidak jauh dari tempat Uryuu duduk. Pria berambut putih itu lantas menepuk bahu sang anak, yang tentu saja membuat Uryuu menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Siap?" tanya Ryuuken tenang, kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih hangat.

Uryuu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan, "Setidaknya aku lebih beruntung daripada kau karena bisa menikahi gadis yang kucintai."

_Kurosaki sialan itu pasti yang memberi tahu anak ini._

* * *

Bahagia itu sederhana...

Orihime menggenggam erat tangan pria yang sudah resmi berstatus menjadi suaminya. Mulai detik ini, dia bukan lagi seorang Inoue, tapi sudah menjadi seorang Ishida. Mulai besok ia tidak akan tinggal lagi di apartemen sederhana, tapi satu atap dengan suaminya.

Gadis bersurai oranye kalem itu tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih dengan aksen bunga di beberapa bagian. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam buket bunga. Wajahnya tampak lebih cantik dengan _make up_ sederhana dan senyum yang terus mengembang sedari tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Uryuu ditengah pesta, sebelum mereka melempar buket bunga ke barisan hadirin—yang tentu saja membuat pipi sang istri merona merah.

"Aku juga... mencintai Uryuu-kun," jawab Orihime disertai dengan senyum dan selanjutnya memindahkan buket bunga ke tangannya yang lain, untuk digenggam bersama dengan suaminya.

Detik berikutnya, bunga itu sudah berpindah tangan ke barisan tamu-tamu yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka.

Adalah Tatsuki Arisawa yang berhasil mendapatkan buket bunga itu tanpa sengaja. Sambil tersenyum lebar menutupi malu, gadis tomboy itu melirik pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini sedang berada dalam _gigai_nya.

Setelah pernikahan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki, hubungan asmara antara shinigami dan manusia sudah berubah menjadi hal lumrah.

_...bahagia itu adalah ketika kau bisa tersenyum dan menatap dunia bersama dengan orang-orang yang kau cintai._

* * *

Empat belas Maret mungkin bisa menjadi hari yang spesial untuk Ryuuken Ishida.

Pesta pernikahan putranya dengan seorang gadis bersurai oranye kalem sudah selesai, dan kini ia berdiri di depan makam bertuliskan Kurosaki. Nama keluarga yang tidak akan pernah berubah untuk menutupi identitas pria berjenggot itu—yang merebut gadis ceria yang kini beristirahat dengan tenang di makam ini.

Ryuuken meletakkan beberapa kuntum bunga di depan makam itu kemudian memanjatkan sedikit doa.

Pria itu lantas memandangi makam itu nanar sambil menyalakan rokoknya—sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Isshin Kurosaki apabila sedang mengunjungi makam istrinya. Tidak ada maksud apapun; ia memang perokok, bukannya karena pernah dipuji tampak keren ketika sedang merokok seperti 'sahabat karib'nya.

"_Setidaknya aku lebih beruntung daripada kau karena bisa menikahi gadis yang kucintai."_

Ryuuken tertawa pelan; entah menertawakan kebodohannya ataukah ada unsur yang membuatnya tertawa dalam kalimat sederhana putranya tadi.

_Anak sok tahu._

Kalau pernikahan dirinya dengan Katagiri bukan karena cinta, mana bisa wanita itu melahirkan anak cengeng yang selalu membanggakan _quincy_ seperti Uryuu. Ryuuken menghentikan tawanya, kemudian mematikan rokoknya dengan menghancurkan puntung rokok itu di bawah sepatunya.

Ada beberapa tangkai bunga lain yang ada di tangannya.

Ini empat belas Maret, ia pantas untuk berbahagia. Setidaknya karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tanggal dimana ia pertama kali melihat dunia, kurang lebih setengah abad yang lalu.

Makam yang dituju olehnya kemudian adalah makam bertuliskan Ishida.

Tempatnya beristirahat jika sudah tiba waktunya nanti.

Pria berkaca mata itu meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga di depan nisan bertuliskan Souken dan beberapa tangkai lagi di depan nisan bertuliskan Katagiri. Tanpa komando, Ryuuken memanjatkan doa untuk keduanya, kemudian memandangi kedua makam itu bergantian—sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada makam Masaki Kurosaki tadi.

_Quincy terakhir_.

Sekarang entah siapa yang lebih pantas menyandang gelar itu, yang pasti ia sedikit berharap bisa memiliki cucu cengeng dengan kebanggaan _quincy _ di hatinya; walau sedikit.

_...bahagia itu adalah ketika kau bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu tanpa ada yang melarang, tanpa ada sesak di dadamu._

* * *

— **終わり**** —**

— **1030 words (story only) —**

* * *

**#curhat: **Tidak di_proof-read_, mohon diberitahu bila ada _typo_.

Ini yang ngasih ide dua orang _author_ yang lagi FGing di Twitter nih... Hahahaha... Kepikiran bikin _fanfic_ ini waktu lagi baca Bleach _chapter_ terakhir dimana pada akhirnya ketahuan bahwa Ryuuken dan Isshin itu dekat karena dulunya saingan cinta (mungkin?).

_Well_, idenya sederhana, sih, dan diketiknya waktu lagi kebosanan nunggu kelas kuliah siang, tapi Cha datangnya kepagian. Hahaha... akhirnya sambil dengerin lagu **My Dearest **dari **Supercell** deh. Semoga suka, ya. ^^

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
